The List
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Tamaki becomes sick and it's up to Kyoya to take care of him. This is going to be a long day.
1. Chapter 1

"You look beautiful today, my princess." Tamaki sighed, looking at the girl with sparkling blue eyes beside him. She blushed.

"Oh, Tamaki, you're so sweet. Why cant every guy be like you?" She asked softly.

"Because, princess-" Tamaki began, but found himself in a fit of coughing before he could finish his sentence.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" The girl asked, leaning away slightly.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. I'm sorry for that my dear." He choked out. "Excuse me, princess, just for a moment." Tamaki stood up and fled to get himself a drink of water. After his drink, he felt slightly better and went back to the ball room.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Tamaki said, sitting back down beside the same girl.

"It's quite alright."

"As I was saying-" Tamaki paused, then sneezed violently.

"Tamaki, are you sure you're alright?"

"I feel fine." Tamaki said.

"Ladies, I'm afraid it seems our king has fallen ill. It would be best for you all to leave as to not catch a cold yourselves." Kyoya commanded, standing beside Tamaki with his note book. Once the girls were all out of the music room, Kyoya turned to Tamaki who was lying on the couch.

"Kyoya, I feel fine." Tamaki said.

"You don't sound fine. Open your mouth." Kyoya said, glaring at Tamaki.

"I told you, Kyoya I'm-" Kyoya held Tamaki's mouth open and looked inside.

"Your throat is all red. I think you may be coming down with a cold." Kyoya took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped his hand on it.

"I don't-" Tamaki paused, sneezed, then continued, sounding like he couldn't breathe through his nose, "I don't feel sick." He mumbled.

"Sit here, I'll call a doctor to examine you." Kyoya said, pushing Tamaki back on the couch. He stepped away for a moment to make a phone call.

"Do I look sick to you two?" Tamaki looked up at the twins.

"As a dog." Kaoru said.

"Yeah boss, you look pretty sick." Hikaru chimed in.

"You look like you've got the flu, Senpai." Haruhi said, setting a cup of tea down in front of him.

"Tama-chan you look pale." Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori mumbled.

"But, I feel," Tamaki paused, to take a sip of tea, which he instantly regretted. It burned his throat, which made it worse. And the taste made him queasy. "Ugh, maybe I am sick."

"It's alright, a doctor is on the way." Kyoya said, tucking his phone into his pocket. "If you all don't want to be sick, I suggest you leave. I'll be sure Tamaki is taken care of, but I don't want any of you to become ill as well." Kyoya explained.

"Feel better Senpai." Haruhi waved as she gathered her things and followed the rest of the club out the door.

"Kyoya, can you get me some bread?" Tamaki asked, laying back on the couch.

"No, I am reluctant to give you any food, should you become nauseated. Once the doctor examines you, I will put you in your car and send you home." Kyoya said.

"Won't you come with me? I need someone to take care of me. My grandmother is away on business, and the maids don't really like me."

"You can't be serious." Kyoya said, looking up at Tamaki.

"Please Kyoya?" Tamaki begged, looking up at his friend miserably.

"You're such an idiot. Fine, I'll come with you." Kyoya sighed, looking over the information in his notebook.

"Thank you, Mommy dear." Tamaki smiled slightly, then closed his eyes with sudden exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Doctor. I will be sure he is well again." Kyoya said, waving goodbye to the doctor as he left music room three. "Alright, you fool, let's get you home." Kyoya helped his best friend to his feet and the two of them staggered to the car waiting for them out front.

"Stand up." Kyoya said with frustration, steadying Tamaki beside the car.

"Thank you for taking care of me Kyoya." Tamaki said, letting his head flop against the headrest.

"Well, the Host club would suffer immensely if the king was out sick for more than a few days." Kyoya adjusted his glasses, the light glinting off of the lenses.

"Oh, you know you just can't stand to have me away from you, Mommy." Tamaki smiled a goofy smile.

"Actually, Daddy, I'm currently repulsed by your current state of illness." Kyoya glared at his friend.

"I'm not that sick, I can't look-" Tamaki paused, sneezed, then continued, "that bad."

"Tamaki, stop talking. You should rest your voice. Though I hate the sound of it, I prefer you not lose it." Kyoya began to make notes in his note book of things to remember when taking care of Tamaki. He would rather not have to take care of him more than once, but should he need to, it would help to have notes.

_1) Make sure he shuts up._

He was about to make another note about cough drops when Tamaki began sneezing again. He sneezed seven times before he stopped, winded and stuffy.

"Kyoya, Do you have any tissues?" Tamaki asked, his eyes beginning to water.

"Just a few. Help yourself." He emptied the three that were in his pocket onto the seat between him and Tamaki.

"Thank you." Tamaki took one and blew his nose, then repeated the process twice until he was out of tissues.

_2) Always have tissues._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, you idiot. I'm putting you to bed right away." Kyoya got out of the limo and helped the blond out, making sure he stayed on his feet.

"I can't sleep with a stuffy nose." Tamaki shook his head while trying to walk on his own. However, he began to tip to one side like a puppy trying to learn how to walk. Luckily, Kyoya was on that side to catch him.

"Must you insist on trying to walk on your own?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki chuckled.

"I thought independence was a good thing." He sighed.

Kyoya managed to get Tamaki up to his room without dropping him. There he made another note.

_3) Wear shoes that have a good grip. _

"Well, what do you need?" Kyoya asked, looking around the room. It was fairly neat, except for the bed. The blankets were all over the place, with Tamaki in a cocoon in the middle.

"I could use some tea." Tamaki croaked.

"Alright. I'll get a servant to-"

"Actually, Kyoya, could you do it? It seems that none of them can get it just right." Tamaki smiled sleepily.

"Oh, fine. What can I get for you?" Kyoya pulled out his notepad and took down another note.

_4) Tamaki's tea for when he is sick:_

_One part of Jasmine tea_

_One part of Green tea_

_Mix in one and a quarter teaspoons of sugar_

_Add three-fourths teaspoons of honey_

_Place a sprig of mint in the bottom of the cup _

_Serve with a cinnamon stick_


	4. Chapter 4

And that was how Kyoya found himself in Tamaki's kitchen. He had found everything but the mint. Twice now he had debated leaving it out, but Tamaki had been very adamant that it be added. But the kitchen was very large and he had found everything in the spice cabinet except the mint.

"That idiot." He mumbled, looking through the pantry, which was also very large. "There has to be some here somewhere." He looked up to the top shelf and saw a small box labeled with exactly what he was searching for. Unfortunately, he could not reach it on his own.

"Damn him. He has to make everything so difficult." Kyoya grumbled as he began climbing the shelves like a ladder. When he got to the shelf he wanted, he grabbed the box, but he couldn't keep his grip with only one hand. He fell to the hard floor below, landing with a thud on his back. He sighed as he set the box beside himself and pulled his notebook out of his jacket and made another note.

_5) Bring a step stool. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go." Kyoya walked into Tamaki's room with a tray.

"Oh, Kyoya, what took you so long?" Tamaki asked, sitting up in bed.

"I apologize, but your organizing system is fairly confusing." Kyoya took the cup and saucer off of the tray and handed them to Tamaki.

"Thank you, Kyoya. Sorry for the trouble." Tamaki smiled and took a sip of the tea. "Wonderful. It's perfect." Tamaki smiled again.

"I'm glad it's to your satisfaction." Kyoya took the cup from him and set it on the tray on Tamaki's night stand.

"What else can I get for you?" He asked.

"I can't breathe still. Can you go get the Vaporub from the cabinet in my bathroom?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course." Kyoya followed the instructions and found what he was looking for. "Here." Kyoya handed the container to his friend.

"Can you rub it on my chest?" Tamaki asked.

"Why would I do that?" Kyoya asked.

"I feel very weak. And it would be better if someone were to do it for me." Tamaki began unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands. He got two done before he gave up. "That's enough for you." He leaned back against his pillow. Kyoya sighed and sat beside him.

"You owe me for this." Kyoya said, beginning to rub the cream on Tamaki's strong chest.

"Thank you for all of this Kyoya." Tamaki sighed, inhaling the scent emanating from his chest.

"Not a problem." Kyoya withdrew his hand and wiped it on his handkerchief. Which he was reluctant to put back in his pocket due to the greasy substance on it.

_6) Always have more than one handkerchief. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Kyoya, I'm hungry." Tamaki complained, sitting up again.

"Well, your medicine does say to take with food. I'll get you some toast." Kyoya said, stepping out into the hall.

"Good evening, master Otori." One of the maids bowed as she walked past him.

"Good evening, Kotako. Could you please bring me some toast for master Tamaki? I'm afraid he has fallen ill." Kyoya asked.

"Right away, master Otori." The young woman scurried of down the stairs towards the kitchen, and within ten minutes, was returning with two pieces of toast on a plate, on another tray.

"Thank you, madam." Kyoya took the tray from her delicate hands and turned back to Tamaki's room.

"Alright, here, this says to take two teaspoons." Kyoya picked up the spoon from Tamaki's tea and the bottle of medicine that the doctor had prescribed to Tamaki.

"I hate medicine. My mother used to mix it in with my tea." Tamaki said. "I thought you had, actually." He looked down at the empty tea cup on his night stand.

"I'm sorry. But you have to take it." Kyoya poured the red liquid into the spoon and held it out to his friend.

"Oh. I hate medicine." Tamaki took the spoon from his friend and swallowed the medicine quickly. "Bleh! I'm not taking another spoonful of that. It's terrible." Tamaki pushed the spoon into Kyoya's hand and covered his mouth.

"You have to." Kyoya said sternly.

"No. You can't make me." Tamaki covered his mouth.

"Stop acting like Honey-Senpai. You need to take it." Kyoya sighed.

"No, it's disgusting." Tamaki shook his head.

"Look, I have tried to be patient, with you. You are taking this medicine right now." Kyoya pried Tamaki's hands away from his mouth, but Tamaki thrashed this way and that. "Oh, for God's sake. Hold still." Kyoya climbed on top of his friend and sat on his legs to keep them from kicking.

"Kyoya-"

"Shut up." Kyoya grabbed one of Tamaki's wrists and pinned it above his head on the wall, and gathered the other hand and did the same, holding both wrists in one hand.

"Open your mouth." Kyoya demanded, but Tamaki refused, like a child. "You moron, I swear, when you are well again you will owe me your life." Kyoya growled. He took the spoonful of medicine in his free hand and forced it into Tamaki's mouth. He swallowed it quickly.

"That one was even worse!" Tamaki whined as Kyoya let his hands go, but remained on his lap.

"You have to take it every four hours." He deadpanned. He then got off of Tamaki. He picked up his notebook and made another note.

_7) Put the medicine in the tea._


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyoya, this toast tastes funny." Tamaki said as he set down a barely touched piece of toast.

"I apologize. One of the servants made it. I assumed that she knew how to make toast." Kyoya took the plate and examined it.

"Can you get it for me, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I suppose so." Kyoya sighed and took his notebook out to the hall. "He's a hopeless idiot." He grumbled as he jogged down the stairs to the kitchen once more. The bread was in a bin on the counter, which contained more than one type of bread. There was one that had a few slices taken off, which Kyoya assumed was why it tasted funny. Tamaki enjoyed a sweeter bread than this one was.

"Hm, she must be new here." Kyoya set the used bread down and picked up the one he knew Tamaki would prefer and began to toast it.

_8) Use the sweet bread. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Here. This should be more to your liking." Kyoya announced as he walked into Tamaki's room.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tamaki took the tray and set it in his lap. He took a bite of the toast and was satisfied with the taste.

"Better?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, very much." Tamaki announced, before quickly eating the rest of his snack. Kyoya carefully cleared away the dishes and began to pile them all on the table by the door.

"I suppose now would be a good time for you to try and get some sleep." Kyoya said over his shoulder.

"Actually, I feel nauseated." Tamaki said, holding his stomach and curling up into a ball.

"Is there something I can get you to settle your stomach?" Kyoya asked.

"No, no. Infact," Tamaki paused and got out of his bed. He sprinted to the adjoining bathroom. Kyoya sighed and followed him, leaning in the doorway.

"You ate your toast too fast, idiot." He said, aggravated. But then he sighed when the only response was the sound of Tamaki's vomiting. He crouched down beside him and began rubbing his back soothingly. "Sorry." He mumbled. Kyoya sat there for a few minutes and looked around the bathroom. It wasn't extremely large like the other rooms in the house, but then again, it didn't need to be. It was simple.

"Sorry for that, Kyoya. I guess you're right, I did eat too fast." Tamaki said, sitting back, then curling into a ball on the cold tile floor.

"Just relax. I'll get you some mouthwash." Kyoya looked in the medicine cabinet and found a bottle full of minty green liquid. He poured it into the cup for water beside the sink and handed it to Tamaki.

"You have to get up, come on." Kyoya helped the prince to his feet and stood him in front of the sink. Tamaki took the cup and swished it around in his mouth, then spit it out quickly and turned back to the toilet and continued throwing up. Kyoya looked back at him, then at the bottle. Tamaki had a habit of taking labels off of everything, and Kyoya had just assumed this was the mouthwash, but, after smelling it, he found that this was Tamaki's favorite cologne. He looked in the cabinet again and saw a small bottle by the toothpaste that had the same color liquid. Kyoya took the lid off and took a whiff of it. It was minty smelling. He rinsed out the cup and filled it with mouthwash.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, looking at Tamaki, who was still hunched over the toilet.

"I'll be fine. That was just unexpected. Sorry, I've been meaning to label them." Tamaki mumbled, rolling back onto the floor.

"Here, this is the right stuff." Kyoya knelt down beside his friend and gently passed him the cup. Tamaki took it and swished it around in his mouth, then spit it back into the cup. Kyoya dumped it into the sink and turned back to the blond on the floor.

"Let's get you to bed." Kyoya helped him up and held onto him to steady him.

"Thank you." Tamaki mumbled, struggling to keep his balance. Kyoya managed to get him into bed and decided this was an important note to make.

_9) It's in the small bottle._


	9. Chapter 9

"You should really try to get some sleep." Kyoya said, sitting beside Tamaki.

"Alright. Thank you for taking care of me, Kyoya. Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?" Tamaki asked sleepily.

"I suppose so. I don't have anywhere else to be." Kyoya said, looking at his watch.

"Thank you, Kyoya." Tamaki sighed and closed his eyes. Kyoya just sat there beside him and watched him begin to fall asleep. He was actually quiet, for once. He pushed some of the blond locks out of his pale face.

Once Tamaki was sound asleep, Kyoya got up and began to leave.

"Kyoya?" He heard behind him. He turned around and saw Tamaki sitting up in his bed.

"Go back to sleep." Kyoya said over his shoulder.

"Wait. Before you leave," Tamaki paused, looking down at his hands.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Can I call you to take care of me if I need it later?" Tamaki asked.

"I suppose so." Kyoya said softly.

"I don't think the servants can do it like you can." Tamaki sighed, laying back on the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Otori, I didn't expect to see you here." Kyoya heard a voice behind him as he quietly shut the door to Tamaki's room. It had taken a little while, but he had finally fallen back asleep.

"Madam Suoh, I apologize for being here unannounced. Tamaki had fallen ill, and I found it better to take care of him instead of handing him off to a servant." Kyoya bowed in front of Tamaki's grandmother.

"Yes, well, I will be sure he is taken care of from here on out." She said, glaring at her grandson's door.

"He is sleeping soundly, Madam. I would be more than happy to send a nurse over to take care of him." Kyoya explained, wary of her capability to find care for Tamaki.

"No, That's quite alright. The servants are capable of taking care of him should he need it."

"Well, alright, Ma'am. I'll just be on my way." Kyoya said, turning towards the stairs.

"Otori." Kyoya turned and looked back up the stairs at the little old woman. "Why would you take care of him yourself when you could have called a nurse all along?"

"It's my duty to care for the host club's king, Ma'am." Kyoya smiled. "I wouldn't have called a nurse unless I was unavailable to care for him myself." He turned and continued down the stairs and made one final note in his book.

_10) Send a nurse. Always send a nurse._


	11. Chapter 11(ALTERNATE ENDING!)

**AN: So I decided to write an alternate ending for this little story for all of you that came looking for romantic-ness instead of friendship. Hope you enjoy!**

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm sure you won't need much more help." Kyoya said, smiling slightly.

"Will you stay here?" Tamaki asked, rolling over and looking at his friend.

"If you want me to." Kyoya sat back down.

"Kyoya, why have you stayed? I know how difficult I can be to deal with." Tamaki asked.

"It's my job to take care of the host club king." Kyoya explained.

"Thank you, mommy dearest." Tamaki sighed and closed his eyes.

"Your welcome, Daddy." Kyoya smiled and faced the door. He found himself letting his eyes close, but the shot open when he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Showing you my appreciation." Tamaki whispered in his ear.

"By getting your germs all over me?" Kyoya asked, turning away from Tamaki's mouth.

"You can take a shower if you want." Tamaki mumbled, kissing Kyoya's neck.

"Tamaki. Your sick. You should be resting." Kyoya muttered back.

"I can't rest by myself." Tamaki whined.

"You're delirious." Kyoya chuckled as Tamaki kissed his jaw.

"So what if I am? You said you would take care of me. So do it." Tamaki growled.

"You owe me your first born child's life for this, Moron." Kyoya turned toward his face. Tamaki pulled Kyoya's chin towards him and kissed him tenderly. Kyoya found it odd, but he just decided to pretend it was a girl to comply with Tamaki's sudden demand. He found himself straddling the blond, trying to avoid kissing him on the mouth.

"Tamaki. I'm surprised you didn't come greet me when I arrived home." A voice sounded from the doorway. Kyoya and Tamaki stopped what they were doing and looked toward Tamaki's grandmother. Kyoya got off of his friend and straightened his shirt out.

"I was just leaving, Madam Suoh. Sorry we didn't greet you. Tamaki has fallen ill." Kyoya bowed toward her.

"Well, I assure you, I will get him taken care of. It would be best if you leave now. We wouldn't want you to become ill as well." She said, glaring at Tamaki, who sat in his bed, ashamed.

"Of course, Madam." Kyoya rushed out of the room, and once on the other side of the door, made one final note.

_10) Lock the door. Always lock the door._


End file.
